Klaroline Episodes - Uncut!
by Kjsama
Summary: Relive the klaroline experience through the eyes of Klaus/Caroline along with imagined cut scenes from the show. Uncut scenes may or may not be rated M ;). Story will cover all klaroline episodes that aired from seasons 3-4 of TVD!
1. The Reckoning

**Klaroline Episode 1 - The Reckoning (rewritten)  
**

**A/N Yes. I know. I have other fics I need to finish but I got a request in Tumblr that I couldn't ignore, asking if I would do some drabbles on Klaroline canon episodes from Klaus or Caroline's points of view. The thought of reliving those episodes and getting in my favorite characters heads during those canon scenes was just too appealing and thus, this new fic was born.**

**This is will be a collection of all Klaroline episodes that have aired. At least that is the plan :).  
**

**This chapter is short due to the minimal Klaroline interaction that happens in this episode. The chapters after this one should be longer.**

**This fic is dedicated to Klarobeauties who asked for this to happen. Cheers to you!**

**Plus, who can say no to watching hours of season 3 Klaus? Not me. *Smirks***

**This version I'm much more happy with. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Synopsis - Klaus and Rebekah return to Mystic Falls from Chicago when Gloria the witch tells them the answer to Klaus' hybrid problem is there. Rebekah has told Klaus that she suspects Stefan is hiding something, to Klaus' displeasure. Looking into Rebekah's theory, Klaus goes to the high school for clues._

**Klaus POV**

I walk briskly into the high school, irritated I had to see it again so soon.

This is ridiculous. Rebekah was wrong about Stefan. Yes, he was more broody, less fun than his 20's self, but he did lose the love of his life in my hybrid sacrifice. Of course Bekah doesn't want to hear about the doppleganger that won her beau's heart while she laid daggered in a coffin for over seventy years, but did that mean Stefan was hiding something?

I doubt it. What can he possibly be hiding that could impact my creation of hybrids?

I stop midstride, locking on to voices coming from a nearby classroom.

"We're about to be seniors," says a beautiful, melodic voice making my undead heart stutter unnaturally in my chest. "These are the memories that stay with us forever, and if we..."

"Don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?"

My eyes narrow into slits, my hands clench, immediately knowing the owner of the voice who interjected at the end of that statement.

Bloody Stefan and his bloody betrayals and his stupid, idiotic _love_ for that doppelganger!

I had hoped that dear Rebekah was wrong about Stefan hiding something in Mystic Falls, but to my dismay, she was right.

He was hiding something.

A living, _breathing_, Elena Gilbert! And hearing the rest of the conversation with her lot of friends, having the time of her life, senior pranking away in this one pony town and while I have been going mad for _months_ trying to make my army of hybrids!

Well. So much for that. Time to make Stefan pay. Time to make them all pay.

With a dash of fun and murder of course.

In moments, I've cornered the doppelganger, watching in delight as the fear settles on her features.

After a brief exchange, I burst into the school gym, pulling the doppelganger with me.

The gym is full of unsuspecting victims, those I can suck dry, break necks, etc., etc., but, I'm on mission tonight so...

"Attention seniors!" I announce with an impeccable American accent and charming smile, under the shadow of the doppelganger's glare of disdain. "You have officially been busted! Prank night is over! Head on home."

There are groans of disappointment as the room starts to clear before my eyes fall on two students I recognize back when I was in Alaric's body.

Time to have bit of fun.

"You two," I call out. "I remember you."

Chad and Dana both turn around, looking at me curiously.

"I'm sorry," says Dana. "Who are you?"

"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't in my right head last time we met (Literally). Lift your foot up please Dana," I respond in a rush, eager to cut to the chase.

Dana, like a good little puppy, does as she's told.

"If she drops her foot Chad," I tell him next casually, "I want you to beat her to death. Understood?"

As Chad shakes his head in agreement, predictably, the doppelganger speaks up.

"Don't Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody," Elena says in annoying chastising tone.

Has she gone daft? What on earth did she think would happen if I ever found her alive? We would sit down at the Gilbert house and have proper cup of tea?

"Oh come on love. Of course I do," I say, looking down at her with a solemn face, as if stating the time, not the fact that I love hurting people.

_Besides, I'm just getting started, _I think with a smirk, turning my attention to my two victims.

Dana, crumbling under my insistent gaze, cries out, nearly dropping her foot to the ground.

"Keep it up," I encourage.

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" asks Elena.

Stefan. I fold my arms, looking down briefly, remembering that I snapped his neck for the 10th time before I came into the school.

"Stefan's on a time out," I finally quip, just as the door opens revealing one of the two people I've been wanting to see.

The doppelganger immediately realizes it (guess she isn't a complete idiot), telling her witchy friend to leave.

Too late.

I'm instantly behind Bonnie, smiling.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started."

* * *

It isn't long until I find out the extent of things Stefan was hiding from me, disappointing me further.

I hate when Bekah is right.

Not only was Stefan hiding the fact Elena was alive, he hid the fact that he knew Elena had Rebekah, really the Original Witch's necklace.

Lies, Lies, Lies and more Lies!

I wanted it to be real. I truly did. I had thought that once I gave Stefan back his memories that we could go back to be being comrades...

_Brothers._

Like we were back in the 20s.

It was genuine then. He wanted to be around I and Bekah.

He enjoyed it. As much as I.

I told myself Stefan just needed time.

I know now I was deluding myself, my vision clouded with weak, human sentimentality like friendship, happiness.

None of that matters now. He is my friend again, loyal, obedient.

I had fixed him. Now with his humanity off, he'd be much more fun.

I smirk.

_But it isn't real,_ says an annoying little voice in the back of my mind. _You are still alone. A freak of nature, no real friends..._

_An outcast._

No. Not for much longer.

If I'm right.

I _have_ to be right. From what I know about the Original Witch, about Esther, about my mother, she was determined to make me a normal vampire, always desperate to hide her indiscretion with my real father that manifests itself in any form. If she says the doppelganger has to die in order for me to make hybrids, there is no way, suddenly, she would want multiple versions of proof that she slept with my father.

The key to making more beings like myself had to be to contrary to what Esther said,

I couldn't be doomed to be alone for all time.

I couldn't!

I burst into the science lab, ironically where my next test subject in my quest of making hybrids was.

Tyler the werewolf.

"Well the verdict's in," I say, strolling in, my eyes falling on the blond hovering over my soon to be hybrid.

At my voice, she lifts her head, a pair of blue green eyes locking on to mine, a mixture of curiosity and wariness.

Not fear.

Interesting. Had she not heard who I am? What I've done?

I faintly remember Tyler having a vampire girlfriend. One I had planned to use in my sacrifice that had escaped, thanks to Salvatore the Elder.

Caroline her name was.

She was the doppelganger and the witch's best friend. She could not be unaware of how dangerous I was.

Still, her eyes do not deviate from mine, unafraid. Her cascade of blond curls accentuating her soft, gentle features.

She looks practically angelic, full of light. A vision that is definitely gentle on the eyes.

A genuine beauty.

I push away my rising intrigue, continuing to update my sister about my new hybrid theory and eventually breaking eye contact with the pretty blond.

When Caroline hears it, I get the pleasure of hearing her voice for the first time and recognize it to be the soft, melodic one I heard earlier before Elena had interrupted.

"What?" she says, her concern for Tyler evident, genuine. How rare. For a vampire to care for a werewolf. The two are naturally antagonistic to each other, yet Caroline is romantically involved with him, despite what he is.

What an admirable attribute, to overlook what others would shy away from.

Rebekah quickly grabs her before she can do something foolish while to I raise a vial of Elena's blood and offer it to the momentarily distracted Tyler, looking on in concern at his girlfriend.

He eventually turns back, looking at the vial in my hand.

"Elena's blood," I explain, noting his disheveled appearance and sweat coming off his body. He won't have much longer. "Drink it."

"No! No, no, no, Tyler. Don't," warns Caroline, wrestling under Bekah's grasp.

I find myself instantly responding her distress, not really knowing why I bother.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway love," I say gently. "Consider this an experiment," I add, my eyes reading Tyler carefully, hoping I don't have to resort to shoving the blood down his throat.

"It's okay," I tell him reassuringly.

When he grabs it, I couldn't be more pleased.

"There you go," I say, watching in anticipation as he drinks the blood from the vial. Not long after that, his body reacts, causing him to fall on the ground, doubling over in pain as I look on, cautiously, telling myself not to get too hopeful.

I get closer, seeing him begin to stabilize and I wonder:

Did it work?

On cue, he looks up at me, crying out and I smile in satisfaction at the hybrid eyes and fangs he bears at me.

"Well, that's a good sign," I say approvingly.

* * *

As I wait outside the hospital my doppelganger is getting her blood taken for my hybrid army with Rebekah, I soak up the success of creating a hybrid.

Finally, I'd have my own race, my own group of beings like myself under my charge. Even if my siblings leave me for whatever reason, I'd never be alone. I'd have my hybrids. If any of them were to die, thanks to Elena, I can make more.

I was set. Unstoppable.

"So the doppelganger isn't the problem," says Rebekah sitting atop a car, breaking the silence between us. "Her blood is the solution."

"Seems so," I reply, walking up to her.

"How did you know?"

I look down briefly, summoning the strength to be neutral in talking about the mother who cared nothing for me. "Well, you know how much the Original Witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" I say, turning away from her.

"A thousand years in the grave, and she's still screwing with you," says Rebekah in amusement.

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective," I say, facing her again. "It was her fail safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppleganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..."

"...Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species..." Rebekah says, catching on.

"...Leaving me alone for all time," I inadvertently add grimly, with a flourish of my hand.

I realize my mistake when she responds.

"Is that what this is about?"

I break eye contact with her, shifting uncomfortably.

"Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?" she questions me further, her voice full of pity.

I give her a look, swallowing down my vulnerability and deflect.

"What I want, is to take my girl, take my hybrid, and get the hell out of this one pony town," I say coldly.

And away from intriguing, fearless, blue eyed, blonde baby vampires that I have no business thinking about when there is a hybrid family to be made.

With me at the head.

* * *

**A/N Please review! Let me know your thoughts on the first klaroline episode! Next up, Klaroline Episode 2 - Our Town, the official KC meeting!  
**


	2. Our Town

**Klaroline Episode 2 - Our Town**

**Special Thanks to those who started:**

**Following last chapter: **Purple2black, sarsha83, Klarofeels, a4princess, kefelton57, nileylove2, Maytesalvatore,mbkilli, soihra, andreea9493, ijustwantu2knowwhoiam, klarobeauties, emacsweeny, wendy darling 88, flygirldc, diana1411, ash815, starr scholar, caroline blye winchester, modelgirl267,

**Favoriting -** Maytesalvatore, klarobeauties, petalflora, starr scholar,

**and reviewed!** Justanotherfiveminutes, klarobeauties, petalflora, guest

***answer to guest reviews at the bottom***

**A/N The episode that started it all. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_Synopsis: Klaus and Stefan are going through a power struggle where Stefan is trying to get back at Klaus for making him turn of his humanity. Stefan has stolen Klaus' coffins holding his remaining siblings and Esther while Klaus is having his hybrids search for them. Stefan, irritated by this, tells Klaus to get rid of his hybrids or there will be consequences. In retaliation to Stefan's threats and actions, Klaus looks to get back at Stefan by using Tyler to hurt Stefan's friends._**  
**

**Klaus POV  
**

I glare at Stefan's back as he struts out of my under construction house, my grip on the cup of wine in my hand increasing till it shatters.

How._ Dare_. He.

How dare he come into _my_ house, kill one of _my_ hybrids, and threaten _my_ family to my _face_!

Admittedly, I had been feeling benevolent after Stefan saved me from being staked during homecoming, and gratefully I returned to him his free will.

I had expected some anger towards me, some revenge fantasy to an extent, and yes, I was greatly aggravated with his power play of him stealing my siblings, but I had thought he would be done with his fun after I had hurt those he cared for, not taking things too far in hopes he would come to reality and not trifle with me.

I miscalculated.

Instead, Stefan is telling me how he'll drop Elijah in the Arctic, with eyes too serious for my liking. Along with killing hybrids I worked so bloody hard to make, simply to make his point!

Well enough!

It's high time Stefan learned who he was toying with.

It's time to retaliate and someone's going to die.

It's just a matter of who.

I wipe the blood from my hand with a nearby cloth, taking my phone out of my back pocket and call the hybrid that's going to make that happen.

I smirk when I hear him pick up on the other end.

"Tyler, mate. Get yourself to my house now will you? We have some things to discuss."

* * *

I'm picking some glass shards out of my hand when he finally comes in, the underlying irritation and apprehension apparent.

Probably weary of being used again against his friends.

I could careless.

"You called? I'm here," he says with a helpless gesture and sigh.

He glances at the bloody cloth wrapped around Mindy the Hybrid's severed head, being taken out by one of my other hybrids.

"What happened?" he inquires.

I walk towards him, answering casually: "What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he choose the one that made me angry. I need to you to help me do something about that."

"Can't you just leave me out of it?" he protests.

"What would be the point of that?" I state darkly.

"Seriously man, can't you get one of your other hybrids to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend..."

Yes. Caroline.

Her.

The fearless, baby vampire blond.

Since I laid eyes on my former to be sacrifice, soaked up her unwavering gaze in my direction for the first time, I found myself curious about the girl who would give herself so loyally to a werewolf.

Yes, I got consumed with making hybrids, from running away from Mikael, but her face, never fully left my mind, truth be told.

Though curious, I hadn't wanted to learn about _her_, per say, but about the first successful hybrid I ever made.

When I left and told Stefan to watch over Elena in my absence while he was still under my compulsion, I told him to watch over my hybrid as well.

And to tell me everything he knew about the Mayor's son.

So by default, I learned _a lot_ about Tyler's ties to his stunning Ms. Mystic Falls, the sheriff's daughter, feeding my intrigue to such levels it was becoming bothersome.

I didn't have the time to be consumed by spoken for...well, _unspoken_ for_,_ now, women. And I hate the thrill that races through me with that knowledge, knowing that she was available to be swept off her feet, by a man with centuries of skill in that endeavor under his belt, _ala yours truly,_ I think smugly, but then refocusing myself.

Well, I'll never know how that would have went. I need to get my family back and she would only serve as a distraction. These kind of feelings were too weak, too human for my liking, and I'd be damned if allow weakness to darken my footsteps with a ten foot pole.

Intrigue, curiosity. They can lead to nothing good. Women have come and gone over the years, plain or interesting, and they have never deterred me before, no matter how beautiful.

No point in breaking that streak now.

Better to cut the distraction that is Caroline Forbes out like a cancer.

Or put it to use by conveniently eliminating it to meet a justifiable end.

Like subduing Stefan.

I give Tyler a smile, glancing down, folding my hands behind my back before look up and answer.

"Right. Your, uh, your girlfriend. Um...About her. I need you to bite her."

"What?" he says incredulous.

"Don't make me repeat myself," I say firmly.

"A hybrid bite will kill a vampire," he reminds me.

No...Really?

"Yeah, yeah. I know exactly what it will do. Uh, Stefan pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back," I explain patiently.

"I'm not biting Caroline!" he says, his voice rising.

"Tyler," I say in a tone an educating, caring mentor should have, though I am only playing the role to meet an end. "I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire bond to you, so one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test."

He steps up to me, challenging me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not _hurting_ Caroline."

Amused at his resistance, I relent. "Alright. Alright," I say, turning away, pretending to let it go, telling him I'll find another way to get back at Stefan, but fully confident that things will happen the way I want it.

Hybrids are unable to resist direct orders from me after all.

I'll just bide my time. Perhaps spending it playing nice nice with the Mayor and the Council at their meeting tonight, gaining allies that I can use against Stefan.

Not only that, when I _do_ get my family back, which I will, I would of made Mystic Falls and its leadership amiable towards us, ready to turn a blind eye to all the actions of the upcoming Original family and my hybrids.

Making life safe, enjoyable even, like our time in New Orleans all those centuries ago.

Except now, it would be at our true home, the land of our birth.

With an army of hybrids at my back to protect us from all foes.

* * *

Later that night, I end the unsettling phone call with Stefan, frustrated, angry and relieved all at once.

Stefan is bloody mad.

Damon was right.

He is off the rails. He really was going to turn the doppleganger into a vampire tonight, forcing my hand.

He won.

Elena's screams and cries are still echoing in my eardrums and I clench my teeth, angry that I need to do my part and call my hybrids away.

Besides gaining local support from the humans, is anything_ else _going to go my way tonight?

Gods I want to drain something!

Before I can flash off and do just that, I sense Tyler come up behind me.

I turn to face him, his distress apparent.

_Which only means one thing,_ I think triumphantly.

"You have to help me," he says, out of breath. Poor lad must of ran a great distance to find me, so panicked he didn't bother to drive.

"Oh?" I say, nonchalantly.

"It's Caroline. We were making out..."

My eyes narrow at that detail, but I mask my displeasure quickly, not quite sure why the image of the blond and my hybrid locking lips disgruntled me so.

"And I bit her! I just bit her. I didn't mean to. It just...happened."

He runs his hand through his hair, at a loss.

"She's going to die," he croaks. "And I killed her."

_So dramatic_, I think, refraining to roll my eyes and continuing to play the concerned friend. I come up to him, putting my hands on his shoulders to calm him.

"Don't worry mate. It'll be alright. She'll be alright. I shouldn't have given you the order," I say in fake remorse.

"But_ I_ did this to her!"

"I know."

"She'll never forgive me for this," he whispers sadly.

"Well. Let me save her first and then you can worry about getting on her good graces. Where is she now?"

* * *

Not minutes after talking with Tyler, I come up to the address he gave me, standing outside the porch.

A quaint little home, I muse, leaning in to ring the doorbell and then folding my hands behind my back.

It is not long before the quarterback comes to the door, his distaste seeing me clear as day.

He opens the door and I get right to the chase.

"Tyler came to see me. Poor boy he seemed quite distressed. He said Caroline had had a terrible accident."

"You made him do this to her," he replies hatefully. "He would of never done something like this."

True, but...

"I'm here to help Matt," I implore him, using his first name (why the hell not give it a try this once)? "My blood will heal her. Please ask the sheriff to let me inside," hiding the pleasure of knowing once that happens, I'll have free rein to come in whenever I wish and no one would be able to stop me.

"I know how this game works, " enters the sheriff into the conversation, coming up behind Matt. "You want something in return."

_Well. Since I'm here..._I think slyly, all too happy with my successful plotting.

"Just your support." She _was_ being a stubborn little bee in the Council meeting earlier.

Interesting how a dying loved one can make the disagreeable so agreeable...

Even so, the sheriff still hesitates, admirably, feeling the weight of her impending decision. She is not comfortable with it, but finally she gives in.

"Come in."

There is no stopping me in throwing a small, satisfied smile the quarterback's way who looks on heatedly as I walk freely into the house.

I follow the sound of labored breathing up the stairs, to her bedroom, my eyes instantly falling on her sickly figure under her bed covers.

Her eyes instantly meet mine and I stop breathing.

She is like a fallen angel, her brilliance dimmed, but not gone. My memory of her when we first met comes to mind and I feel a pang in my chest knowing I had a hand in diminishing that light, that beauty I first encountered in that science lab of her high school.

I was going to watch her die, teach the sheriff and Stefan a lesson for crossing me but...Even now...

She's still beautiful.

She's near death and _still_, her blue green eyes hold no fear, not even hope, but a disdain towards my appearance. She isn't going to beg me for her life, I can tell.

So different from anyone else in her position who is inches from their salvation, and I admire her strength. _If she isn't going to beg,_ I think, still avidly trying to read her, _then..._

Resignation settles on her face as my eyes briefly fall on the birthday cards on her bedside table, the human sentiment taking me off guard. Baby vampires usually can careless about trivial things like birthdays, so driven by bloodlust and the power that comes from being a vampire.

Yet, here she is celebrating her human life, reminding me suddenly that before I met her, she was engaging in another trivial human past time, senior prank night with the doppleganger.

Was that where her light derives from? Her ability to hold so tightly to human sentimentalities that gives her a happiness I cannot wish to fathom? As a baby vampire, she shouldn't be able to do this. She should be a monster like the rest of us.

_But, she is far from it,_ I think, pulling my gaze away from her cards to the new looking trinket around her wrist. A gift perhaps.

For the first time in long time, I feel a bit guilty, destroying what is supposed to be a special day for her with my plotting, when she voices the unexpected.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asks.

I'm taken aback, not so much at her words but the fact she saw through me, knowing me to be capable of killing so unremorsefully. She isn't fooled for a second into thinking I am a savior of any kind.

And that...Though usually true, bothers me. It bothers me to know that such a pure creature, despite being vampire, knows me to be capable of such things.

Especially when I'm leaning towards saving her, instead of letting her die, no strings attached.

A rarity for me who always wants something in return.

I play the part of being offended. "On your birthday?" I say incredulous. "Do you really think that low of me?"

She doesn't hesitate in her response. "Yes," she says firmly.

I drop the pretense then, convinced now she wouldn't be deceived by me. I look down at her, feeling myself drawn in by her answer, at her ability to see past my facade I've worn for a millennium. It's true. I would kill her if I wanted and she knew it immediately. A baby vampire, not even two decades old, boldly calling me a murderous bastard to my face with just one word.

Despite knowing all of this, fear is the furthest emotion from her.

I decide then, since she clearly knows what I am and what I'm capable of, yet remains without fear at the brink of death, she at least is worthy of my honesty.

She follows my approach as I lean in to expose her wound, careful not to touch her out of respect (Though I desire something different) and I take note of her intake of breath as she winces.

"Oh," I breathe, staring at the unsightly wound on her normally pristine skin. "That looks bad. My apologies. You're what's known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal," I inform her gently.

With the strength she still has, she looks up at me hatefully, reading the truth in my response and is unappreciative. Under her gaze, I realize it's probably not the best thing to tell her right now, no matter my effort at honesty so I look for ways to change the subject, to console her almost.

My hand reaches for her again, and I tell myself to not directly touch such a rare, pure specimen who can see me for all that I am, with all my darkness, not wanting to taint her but still yearning to be as close as she'll allow me to, though there is a growing ache to actually touch her, not to simply look.

I touch the new charm bracelet on her wrist instead. Convinced now it is truly a birthday present, making me smile.

"I love birthdays."

She scoffs. "Yeah. Aren't you like...A billion or something?"

I smile at her jab despite her predicament and in a heartbeat, I willingly share with her some of knowledge I've garnered from my "billion" years of being what I am. "We have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free."

"No," she answers bluntly, undeterred by my words, staring unwaveringly up at me. "I'm dying."

I tilt my head, acknowledging her reality. I slowly settle in beside her, my eyes never leaving her face.

And in her eyes, I see myself reflected in them, both literally and emotionally, evoking the candid words that come out of my mouth next:

"And I could let you...Die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning (for how many times during my many centuries have I thought that of myself, latching on to break the curse, making hybrids as a desperate means to fill that void of meaning for my life)..."

I pause a bit, swallowing back some of vulnerability that comes forth at that thought, but not all.

"I've thought about it myself," I continue quietly. "Once or twice, over the centuries truth be told."

I lean forward, and give her my reason for living on and on over the years. Far beyond curses, hybrids. My secret:

"...There's a whole _world _out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art and music..." I say, taking a pause to revel in the enraptured look in her eyes as I speak so passionately, reaching out to touch her, no. Her new, yet subpar trinket around her wrist again, but holding myself back from getting too enveloped in the moment. I look at what I now notice to be a bracelet made of fake silver, ironically, before I utter my next words, taking all that she is, in front of my eyes...

"Genuine beauty," I say, giving her meaningful look, and I watch her emotional walls break down, letting my words sink deeper into her soul. "And you can have_ all_ of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask."

I watch her wrestle with herself, holding back, but the emotion shining in her eyes is there, her eyes brimming with unshed tears and finally...

_Finally..._

...She gives me a glimpse of vulnerability in return for displaying my own.

Blinking rapidly, clenching her teeth briefly, she confesses painfully to me:

"I don't want to die."

A connection so strong threads us at that moment, being strong yet weak with our need to survive, to see more of life. To be more.

A true...gift.

And true to my word, I find myself rolling back my sleeve, instinctively and finally...

_Finally..._

...Reaching out to touch her for the first time.

With ease my hand gently cradles her head, pulling her to me, her sweet smell, growing stronger with the proximity, her soft hair gliding through my fingers like the lightest feather.

I hold my breath and exhale softly when she comes to rest on my lap, my hand holding her head up comfortably as I bring my exposed wrist before her. Her resting on me feels so natural, so right.

My eyes never leave her, her eyes fixated on my wrist while I become oblivious to everything but her.

Her scent.

Her body against mine.

I want...I need to be closer.

I could have left my blood in glass for her to drink, but no...

Something. Something in me wanted this level of connection with her.

And I didn't have the will to resist.

"There you go sweetheart," I purr against the crown of her head.

She throws me a glance, then back to my wrist, her breath catching at the prospect of my words while my whole being vibrates with the anticipation of her fangs sinking into my skin.

"Have at it," I murmur, a small smile residing on my face.

She doesn't wait a second longer, the crunch her biting me slicing the air as I take a deep intake of breath, pleasure coursing through me.

Her small whimpers and moans are like music to my ears, loving how I am the one gifting her with life, with purpose.

"Happy Birthday Caroline," I say, somewhat breathlessly.

In return, she digs her fangs deeper into me, making my smile grow.

I let her have her fill, watch her get lost in the blood, and I close my eyes, soaking her up, pulling her closer to me.

Gods, she smells divine!

With my blood in the air, joined with her delicious whimpers, I feel a growing need to do something more than to share my blood with her.

I want her blood too.

To taste her.

To feel my own fangs slide into her neck and feel the euphoria of bloodsharing.

The sucking, the pulling of blood from my veins as I return the favor.

To feel her lose herself in the haze of pleasure while my hands roam over her cheek.

Her neck.

Her breast.

Rolling a pert nipple between my fingers as we both feed, hearing her whimpers turn into moans and then cries of ecstasy as my fingers roam further to delve into that wet, tight heated tunnel between her legs...

I bite down a groan, feeling the erection in my pants growing, and I freeze.

There is no way she didn't feel it.

I feel her fangs retract, and wait for her to glare or scold me for my dirty thoughts while she is at her most vulnerable, but instead, her eyes flutter close and with a sigh, she falls asleep against my chest.

"How is she?"

I stiffen hearing the Sheriff's voice and I clear my throat before I speak.

"I just fed her my blood," I respond, not looking at her, but keeping my eyes on Caroline's sleeping form. "She'll be fine."

I move to gently set Caroline down and pull the covers over her resting body.

It isn't after the fact, I noticed I had tucked her in.

Mortified at thought, and now to the reality of all that transpired in this room, I quickly step away from the bed, as if it's on fire.

With a curt goodbye to the sheriff, I flash out of there, full out run home.

_What the bloody hell was that?!_

_You never shared you blood from the vein with no one Mikaelson! Have you gone mad?_

_And really mate? You couldn't keep the boy in your pants under control? She's pretty, yes..._

Beautiful.

So..._human._

She's a vampire, but she's still values things that only humans do.

Which is idiotic, foolish, but on her...

Endearing.

Admirable.

I shake my head, pushing down the remaining arousal she triggered out of my body.

This can't happen again. Whatever this was. It couldn't happen.

Klaus Mikaelson is strong! A murdering, manipulative Original Hybrid!

He didn't have time for this...this...distraction.

Even so, my mind goes back to her display of strength at the face of death, her decision to live instead of die, her piercing gaze as she stared into the eyes of the devil and did not fear.

Did not fear _me._

And did not deserve a reward? An acknowledgement?

I enter the house, and immediately go to the room I hold all my treasures I've collected throughout the centuries.

Dresses, jewelry, weapons...

Coming to chest that holds what I seek, I take the velvet box in my hands that holds the bracelet bearing diamonds that can shine as bright as the one I deem worthy to wear it:

A fearless girl, full of light.

Back to her bedroom at the dead of night, I tie it with a bow and carry it in myself.

For that is the respect she deserved.

Scrawling who it's from on a card, I leave my gift at her bedside; my offering in testament to her birth and leave...

Not before watching her sleep peacefully, her skin having now claimed back its radiant glow and perfection.

I let my gaze fall to her shoulder where Tyler's bite should be.

My lips slowly parting into a satisfied smile when I find it's no longer there.

**A/N Well. I hope you guys liked it. I would love to hear your feedback! **

**Next Episode - Dangerous Liaisons. Mikaelson Ball :). I think it's time for Caroline POV, don't you? ;)**

**Answer to Guest Reviews:**

**Guest - I don't know why the writers are so anti-klaroline. They'll do every ship under the sun, klayley, klami, etc. but not klaroline and I just don't understand. Going back in time and watching these scenes and then writing about them is bittersweet. It gets me angry too if I let myself think about it too long, but what can you do? I'm glad you like my writing though. Writing for the public still gets me a bit nervous :-/. **


End file.
